1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cut valve with a check valve attached to a fuel tank of, for example, an automobile and including a cut valve for preventing fuel, which is shaken by a turn and a tilt of the automobile, from leaking out of the tank, and a check valve for feeding fuel vapor to a canister according to the internal pressure of the tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cut valve for preventing fuel, which is shaken by a turn and a tilt of an automobile, from leaking out of a fuel tank of the automobile is attached thereto. Further, a communication hole opened and closed by this cut valve is connected through a check valve to a canister disposed outside the tank. Furthermore, the check valve is connected through a pipe to the canister.
Especially, in the case of a resin fuel tank, a cut valve is attached to an opening portion defined in an upper wall of the tank by, for example, welding. Further, a communication hole of this cut valve is connected to the check valve through a pipe. Furthermore, the check valve is connected to a canister through a pipe.
However, the aforementioned structure including the valves and the pipes needs to connect the cut valve and the check valve and to also connect the check valve and the canister. Thus, a piping operation is cumbersome. Moreover, because the cut valve and the check valve should be attached to different places, an operation of attaching the valves thereto is time-consuming. Additionally, because this structure needs two valves, the number of components increases, so that the management of components is troublesome, and that the cost of the components becomes high.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,198 discloses a fuel shut-off device, which is disposed in a fuel tank, for bidirectionally passing fuel vapor between the fuel tank and an external device and for preventing fuel liquid from flowing out to the external device. A partition wall is provided in a case body defining a first connecting port that communicates with the exterior. A second connecting port is defined in this partition wall. A valve chamber is formed between the partition wall and the first connecting port. This valve chamber accommodates a first valve member pressed by a first valve member spring in a direction, in which the first valve member closes the second connecting port, and also accommodates a second valve member pressed by a second valve member spring in such a way as to close a communication hole, which is opened in the first valve member, from a partition wall side. Also, a float valve for opening and closing the second connecting port is provided in a part of the case body, which is lower than the partition wall.